dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Chaos Lord
} | page = Soulstorm/Chaos Lord | name = Chaos Lord | type = Commander | icon = SSChaos lord icon.jpg | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry melee.png | race = Chaos Space Marines | tier = 1 | built = Chaos Temple | armor = Commander | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1630 | health_regen = 2 | morale = 450 | morale_regen = 12 | mass = 25 | speed = 16 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 220 | power = 50 | vehicle_cap = | time = 59 | description = Primary commander. Effective against infantry in melee. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} The Chaos Lord is the primary commander unit for the Chaos Space Marines forces in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description "Forces of Chaos.... Bow to me!!" The Chaos Lord is the main leader of the Chaos army. Ruthless and cunning, he is blessed by the Dark Powers, giving him superior strength and stamina. Firaeveus Carron leads the Alpha Legion out of the Warp Storm in their assault on the Kaurava System in Soulstorm. * Commander Unit (Primary). * Boosts morale and morale recovery when attached to squads. * Excellent at melee attacks. * Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. Strategy In melee combat, the Chaos Lord can go blow for blow with almost every commander in the game. Initially, he will defeat any commander available at the game's start, even the Space Marine Force Commander, the Ork Big Mek, or the Necron Lord, in 1-on-1 combat. Because of this, the Chaos user should be unafraid of sending him into battle where he will certainly earn his value. His auspex can also be used to keep an eye on locations and choke points through which the enemy will most certainly pass. Against the Eldar, it works wonders in protecting areas that the Eldar might seek to build a hidden Webway Gate. In small early engagements between forces, it is often advantageous to try and eliminate the accompanying enemy commander first. Targeting him with both the Chaos Lord and any accompanying troops will typically result in the quick death of the opposing commander. Normally the Chaos Lord and some of the accompanying troops will be left to face the remaining infantry. Commander armor is the toughest in the game and early on, even if the Chaos Lord has but a fraction of his health, he will still be able to decimate entire squads as his commander armor is so tough. Eliminating enemy commanders who can typically do the most damage to the Chaos Lord's commander armor will lengthen the lifespan of the Chaos Lord. In this way, the Chaos Lord's attack and presence, blow for blow, is incredibly powerful. The Chaos Lord tends to fall away during the Tier 2 stage for the Chaos faction. Tier 2 typically brings with it large squads of upgraded, powerful ranged units for most races, units that will make it difficult for the Chaos Lord to approach them in melee combat, despite his powerful commander armor. Instead, the Chaos Sorcerer with his slew of spells and teleporting abilities seems to be the better fit in Tier 2. Most Chaos users seem to spend tier 2 upgrading their Chaos Lord's health and damage instead of actively trying to use the Chaos Lord in skirmishes (unless necessary). In Tier 3, the Chaos Lord will typically re-emerge since his health and strength will have been dramatically increased. He can better survive the powerful ranged units of the Tier 2 class, as most types gain no new major upgrades besides health bonuses with the advent of Tier 3. At this point, he may be fully upgraded in terms of health and damage and may even have the Daemon Prince transformation charged. The Chaos Lord fully upgraded does incredible melee damage to all units (especially vehicles with the vehicle high armor type). His Daemon Strength is useful to finish off enemy commanders and can turn the tide of battle as it increases his melee damage considerably. The Chaos Lord in Tier 3 also has the ability to transform into the powerful Daemon Prince, the second most powerful Chaos unit, after the Bloodthirster. Be aware that, while during his Daemon Prince transformation, the Chaos Lord is invincible, there is a slight delay after it is selected during which the Chaos Lord will still take damage and may die if he had too little health at the time, canceling the transformation. The player does not lose the charge however and the transformation is immediately available as soon as the Chaos Lord is rebuilt. However, the inability to use the Daemon Prince, especially at a critical point in a battle, may spell the end for the Chaos user. Finally, once the Daemon Prince is on the field, the Chaos Lord cannot be rebuilt until the Daemon Prince is destroyed. Weapons The Choas Lord is initially equipped with a Bolt Pistol and the Accursed Crozius. He can acquire a Plasma Pistol through upgrades. Bolt Pistol Default ranged weapon. Effective against Infantry, Medium Heavy Infantry and Low Daemons... yet very weak. Bolt Pistol Damage Per Second Values Infantry Vehicles Buildings Daemons Morale Base Damage Low Med High H.Med H.Hi Cmdr Low Med High Air Low Med High Med High DPS Base Min Max Min.D Initial DPS: 30.9 43.0 30.1 46.4 30.3 22.3 17.3 8.9 4.3 17.3 34.8 6.2 4.3 45.1 11.1 2.1 4 50 62 4 Cost Default Weapon Range 25 Setup Time 0 s Build Time Default Weapon Accuracy 85% Refire Rate 0.8 s Area of Effect None Requires Nothing Accursed Crozius Default melee weapon. Effective against Infantry (except Low), Heavy Infantry and more effective against Daemons. Accursed Crozius Damage Per Second Values Infantry Vehicles Buildings Daemons Morale Base Damage Low Med High H.Med H.Hi Cmdr Low Med High Air Low Med High Med High DPS Base Min Max Min.D Initial DPS: 68.1 144.0 132.8 155.2 132.8 65.5 55.7 44.5 170.2 5.0 58.3 23.4 26.0 170.1 170.1 30 60 168 206 5 Commander Veteran Upgrade: 78.3 165.6 152.7 178.5 152.7 75.3 64.1 51.2 195.7 5.0 67.1 26.9 29.9 195.7 195.7 30 60 193.2 236.9 5 Commander Hero Upgrade: 93.9 198.7 183.2 214.2 183.2 90.3 76.9 61.4 234.8 5.0 80.5 32.3 35.9 234.8 234.8 30 60 231.8 284.3 5 Cost Default Weapon Range Melee Setup Time 0 s Build Time Default Weapon Accuracy 100% Refire Rate 1 s Area of Effect 0 Requires Nothing Notes With each blow, the Accursed Crozius inflicts a slow poison that deals 5 damage a second for 8 s and cuts the target's movement speed in half for 4 seconds. Plasma Pistol Acquired for 50 Requisition and 30 Power with the Wargear: Plasma Pistols upgrade. Approximately DOUBLES the ranged damage against infantry (but they remain lower than default melee damages). Effective against the same targets than the Bolt Pistol. Plasma Pistol Damage Per Second Values Infantry Vehicles Buildings Daemons Morale Base Damage Low Med High H.Med H.Hi Cmdr Low Med High Air Low Med High Med High DPS Base Min Max Min.D Initial DPS: 65.0 62.8 63.3 62.5 63.8 46.9 25.1 18.6 16.3 25.1 37.5 16.3 16.3 44.8 23.3 3.3 10 183.194 201. 681 25 Cost See Wargear: Plasma Pistols Range 25 Setup Time 0 s Build Time See Wargear: Plasma Pistols Accuracy 65% Refire Rate 1 s Area of Effect 0 Requires Wargear: Plasma Pistols Notes Once researched, the Plasma Pistol permanently replaces the Bolt Pistol Abilities The first two abilities of the Chaos Lord are support abilities, whereas the last two abilities increase the combat effectiveness of the Chaos Lord itself. Tainted Auspex Tainted Auspex Hotkey: N Requires Nothing Target Types Terrain Range 15 Area of effect 17 Cooldown time 45 s Cost 15 Effects The Chaos Lord deploys an Auspex Device that acts as a spotter and detector within its Area of Effect. The Auspex can be shot at and destroyed like normal (it has 50 hitpoints and Building Low armor) but infiltrates after 5 seconds. Symbol of Chaos Symbol of Chaos Requires Symbol of Chaos Research Target Types all friendly Infantry, Heavy Infantry, Daemons, and Commanders Range 0 Area of effect 15 Cooldown time Passive ability Effects All friendly infantry, heavy infantry, daemons, and commanders within the area of effect have their damage increased by 10%. Daemon Strength Requires... fixme. Daemon Strength Hotkey: D Requires Daemon Strength Research Target Types Self Range 0 Area of effect 0 Cooldown time 200 s Effects The Chaos Lord's weapon damage is increased by 50% for 30 seconds. Daemon Prince Summon Daemon Prince Hotkey: S Requires Daemon Prince Research Target Types Self Range 0 Area of effect 0 Cooldown time Single use ability Effects When activated the Chaos Lord ascends to a Daemon Prince. Researchable Upgrades FIXME Commander Veteran Upgrade Commander Hero Upgrade Martyr's Gift Research Act of Faith: Ascension Research Wargear: Blessed Ammunition Wargear: Inferno Pistol Wargear: Power Weapons Wargear: Master-Crafted Weapons Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810092218/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Chaos_Lord Category:Soulstorm units